towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharing of new players
Your first seal card After installation, players can first register for an account before binding it to a social network. Follow the tutorial and upon completion you will draw your first seal card. Players may also choose to delete the app and re-install the game to get another seal card if they want to get a different one. Generally, it is more favorable to start with a monster of a light or dark attribute, as it faces fewer monsters which have the opposing attribute. Water extinguishes Fire; Fire incinerates Earth; Earth absorbs Water; while Light and Dark are mutually exclusive. So there is a relatively lower chance to face enemies which have opposing attributes if it is of Light or Dark attribute. The main characters of light and dark monsters which are of 4-5 * XX, along with X and X are more favorable for players to start their journey with. For the main characters of Light and Dark who are 4 * and above, their leader skills can multiply basic attack by 1.5 - 2. In addition, their HP are high too, starting from 700 for level 30. Another advantage when using the main characters is that much less Exp is needed to level up compared with monsters that are of god spieces. Basic Strategy Players will be rewarded with a second and third chance to draw seal cards when reaching level 20 and 40 respectively. Players are bound to get a much powerful monster (from the 5 main characters) and a defense dragon (e.g. Flamisaur, Icigon, Jadator etc), even if you already have it or the attribute isn't the one you want, don't sell it! Keep it for leveling up. Although you can use diamonds to draw seal cards, it is better to use them for adding slots to your inventory in order to save money. Try not to use the diamonds from your rewards to resume a battle or restore stamina. In other words, buying diamonds is a kind of support to the gaming industry. (Note: Remember to quit your app and log in right after reaching level 20 and 40, or else you cannot get the reward of drawing a seal card for free) Choose your allies wisely to become your friend from an adventurer. It is better to choose a friend who can strengthen up the weakness of the monster from your first seal card. For example, if you got a monster with a high level of attack, then choose an adventurer that has a high HP e.g. a defense dragon. Other players will also use your monster as their ally, so it is good to keep leveling it up to attract other players in using it to gain friend points for yourself. The higher the level of your monster, the more the money needed for leveling up. So level up your high level monsters with high level elements too. Feed your monsters of a lower level to the other monsters and gradually build up your team! Even if the first seal card you got wasn't very good, an evolved main character or a high level element is always better than Slimes or Gnomes! Skills' combination Skills that work well together: - Skills that can increase the whole team's damage (e.g. leader skill that can increase X attribute by X%, or use the moirai sisters ) - Skills that can turn certain runestones to ones that can favor your team's needs ( e.g. active skill that can turn X runestones to X runestones) " Category:Strategy Guides